The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that applies an inversion driving method.
A liquid display device generally displays an image by adjusting the transmittance of incident light through its liquid crystal layer, which may be disposed between two substrates. The transmittance of the liquid crystal layer be controlled by forming an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. That is, by varying the strength of the electric field, the liquid display device is able to change the arrangement, orientation, and/or position of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and thereby cause different intensities of light to be displayed.
Methods for driving a liquid crystal display device may include line inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion, each of which involves applying a phase of a data voltage to a data line. The line inversion method inverts and applies a phase of image data to a data line by each pixel row. The column inversion method inverts and applies a phase of image data to a data line by each pixel column. The dot inversion method inverts and applies a phase of image data to a data line by each pixel row and each pixel column.
Moreover, in general, a display device is able to display a spectrum of colors, as perceived by a human eye, by transmitting different intensities of light in each of the three primary colors of red, blue, and green. That is, when the human eye perceives a mixture of primary-colored light that is transmitted simultaneously or sequentially over a very short period of time, the human eye perceives the light mixture as a single color light, and not the discrete, primary-colored light components. For example, the human eye may perceive a mixture of blue and green light as yellow light. Therefore, a display panel may include pixels that correspond to red, blue, and green, respectively.
Some display devices may include more than three colors of pixels. For example, a display device may include red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels, and pixels of another primary color, such as magenta, cyan, and yellow, or of other colors such as white. Moreover, in order to increase the brightness of a display image, a combination of red, blue, green, and white pixels may be used. Generally, red, blue, and green image signals provided from an external source are converted into red, blue, green, and white data signals, which are then provided to the display panel.